Dire Boar
The Dire Boar is a boar writ large, coming to the size of a bear, and with far larger tusks. They are fairly uncommon creatures that dwell in the hearts of forests, and renowned creatures of the hunt. Many who seek to add a Dire Boar to their mantle will more likely end up slain in the attempt or injured. To see a Dire Boar is to realize that things have become quite dire indeed. Habitat The Dire Boar can exclusively be found in the deeps of the forest, where food is plentiful and their safety enhanced by the natural protection around it. Due to their limited territorial preferences, it limits large growth in their population. They settle their homes near streams or ponds. Come winter, they hibernate by digging large holes underneath a tree or rock, which they then use to sleep away the colder months. Biology Dire Boars are large boars that have few differences from their smaller cousins. They possess enlarged tusks, far larger than simply scaling it up, with the tusks reaching up to a foot or more in size, and each razor sharp. Their hide is also unnaturally tough, able to resist piercing by duller weapons and arrows. Their colouring is also more muted, consisting of a dark hue of that of a normal boar, though their colouring still varies greatly. They have a tough hide, that can resist piercing from anything but a sharp weapon being used in a dedicated strike. Arrows that score a glancing hit will simply slide off, and weaker spear stabs will find be repulsed. Along with this hide comes a natural resistance to disease, most Dire Boar never coming down with sickness during their lifetime. Their eyesight is hardly better than their normal cousins however, and they remain oblivious to things more than a few meters away if they take care to be quiet. Sociology The Dire Boar mate much like any normal boar, with the male going on a journey to find females during mating season. This journey is the only time one will ever see a Dire Boar outside of the heart of a forest, and will usually mean the destruction of whatever lies in their path. The male will move on, leaving the female to care for their litter, ranging from 4 to 10 piglets. Each matures within a year, and the cycle continues. They can live up to 11 years, though the occasional "Great" Dire Boar can live even longer. Dire Boars never stop growing until their death. Except during mating season or a mother raising their litter, a Dire Boar will live their life alone. While Dire Boar can co-exist in the same area, they will avoid each other and hunt, sleep, and walk in different areas of the forest. They are naturally aggressive, but animals like bears and wolves that give the Dire Boar space will find themselves unharmed, and so most animals come to a natural agreement of sorts, leaving the Dire Boar be. A tell-tale sign of a Dire Boar sighting is to find a part of the forest where no other predator will willingly enter, though this coincides with other creatures as well. Trivia The Dire Boar, like the normal Boar, is a much-used device in Heraldry. They are used as signs of great strength, resilience, and stamina. As well as heraldry, their tusks are greatly prized and will go for a small fortune, being a popular mount for a Hunter's Lodge. Their hide, is not damaged during a fight, is an excellent material for armour, being much tougher than natural hide or leather. Category:Beast Category:Creature